Keeping A Maiden Pure
by Witchgar
Summary: Kanako vowed to take care of her Yumi-sama. Final Chapters are up for a Halloween treat. NOTE: Rating has been changed to 'M'.
1. Prologue

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

 **Prologue:**

 **Thoughts of a First Year Fan**

I watch her from the shadows. She is pure. She is innocent. She is sincere. She is beautiful. I see the happiness she brings with just a word or a smile. How can one not love her, when she looks at you. Her mocha eyes offer glimpses into her heart. She holds nothing back. She is brave. She is strong.

But the world is harsh, and there is no room for the pure. She needs to be protected from the pain of the world. She should stay in this warm garden and never lose her innocence. I have seen the darkness and heartache in the world of men. She doesn't need to know that suffering; Experience that evil. I would shield her from it if I could, but she doesn't know me. I am afraid that if she looks at me, all the bad things in the world that I want to protect her from. But I also want to look in her eyes and feel her love that might redeem my soul.

"What do you say, Kanako?" My friend Noriko asks. "Want to help out at the Rose Mansion?"

She will be there, I thought. I have no choice. "Sure, Noriko, I would love to" I answered.

And that's how I will get closer to my Yumi-sama.


	2. A lot can happen in a week

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A Lot Can Happen in a Week**

The two girls walked in silence, down the pathway which led to the greenhouse. The brunette in pigtails looked over at the taller girl with long, black hair and wondered, _'Why would Kanako-chan want to call me out like this. I hope there is nothing wrong.'_

When the pair reached the door of the greenhouse, Kanako opened it and let the older girl enter first. Yumi walked in and turned around to face the girl who just entered and shut the door.

"You wanted to talk to me about something," the brown eyed girl asked.

Kanako looked at the older girl with pleading eyes and urged, "Please don't go to the Handera school festival tomorrow."

"Eh?!" Yumi exclaimed with surprise, not expecting the request.

"Excuse my rudeness," the black haired girl apologized. "But as you aren't Rosa Chinensis yet, you don't have to attend the festival, Yumi-sama."

"Why don't you want me to go, Kanako-chan," the brunette asked, looking confused.

"It's dangerous there," the taller girl responded, emphatically.

"Dangerous," the older girl said, shocked. "Why do you say that?"

"It will be full of men," Kanako said with disgust. "And those men will be after you, because you're cute, Yumi-sama." The older girl nodded, blushing over the compliment as the younger girl continued. "You're defenseless, Yumi-sama. And you're not the least bit cautious when men approach you. But even if you are cautious, it won't be enough."

Kanako started walking slowly toward Yumi, and when the older girl was within reach, she grabbed the older girl's hands, and forced Yumi up against the ledge that ran along the wall of the greenhouse.

Yumi was too surprised to struggle. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, since Kanako's height offered plenty of leverage. The brunette's hands were pressed up against the glass windows, and the younger girl's body was standing between Yumi's legs, and pressed against her. Yumi looked pleadingly at her captor. "Please let me go Kanako-chan."

Yumi was scared when she felt Kanako's hands tighten around her wrists, as the younger girl's legs forced the brunette's knees apart. "This is what they'll do," the black haired girl explained in a harsh tone. "Those despicable creatures will force you down, and spread your legs. They'll stick that disgusting piece of flesh inside you, again and again until you're no longer pure." The taller girl leaned over and gently touched Yumi's lips with her own. She released the older girl and sank to her knees, sobbing against Yumi's chest. "I don't want to see you lose your light, Yumi-sama. Please listen to me."

It took Yumi a couple of seconds to get over the shock from the kiss. She looked down at the younger girl. 'She truly is worried about me,' the brunette thought, before running her fingers through Kanako's silky black tresses. "Mou, Kanako-chan. Don't cry. I'll be alright. My brother will be there, and he won't let anything happen to me." Kanako looked up and gazed pleadingly into Yumi's eyes. "I'm sorry Kanako-chan. I have to go to Handera. I have a responsibility to Sachiko-sama, to help see her through this. I promise I'll be careful. Okay?"

Yumi gave the younger girl a gentle embrace as she helped Kanako up off the floor. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you earlier," the black haired girl apologized. "I was just trying to show you just how bad men can be. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Thank you for your concern, but this is my duty as Rosa Chinensis en Bouton," Yumi stated, shaking her head.

Kanako wiped her eyes and stood up straight, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt. "I'll still be worried about you," she said stiffly. "If I gave you my number, would you call me afterward and let me know you're all right?"

"I can do that, Kanako-chan," Yumi said, as she wrote the girl's phone number into her student notebook. After that the younger girl said her good bye and left the greenhouse. Yumi sat back down on the ledge and thought about what had just happened. She had been terrified when Kanako surprised her and forced her against the window. _'If she was really a man, what would have happened.'_ This thought of a man forcing himself on her was more scary than Kanako's actions. Yumi shuddered, and shook her head to get the image out of her mind. In all her terror the brunette forgot all about the gentle kiss.

XxX

"They did what!" Kanako exclaimed over the phone when she talked to Yumi that night.

"When I was leaving the Handeran Student Council room, I was grabbed and put in a box," the brunette told her friend. "They took me to their club room and kept me prisoner. They were trying to set up a mystery in order to entice more students to try out their club."

"But Yumi-sama, they could have injured you or.. or worse," the younger girl said, horrifed at the thought that her sempai's virtue could have been forcibly taken from her.

"Calm down, Kanako-chan. It wasn't like that at all," Yumi explained trying to talk her younger friend down from the terror she was expressing. "They originally thought I was my brother. It was a simple case of mist a ken identity. After they realized their error, they were perfect gentlemen. In fact, their worried expressions were sort of cute."

Kanako let out an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. "Even a kitten has claws and teeth to bite and scratch, Yumi-sama. I told you Hander dangerous."

"Mou, Kanako-chan, I know," Yumi tittered. "But, everything turned out alright once Kashewagi-san arrived. He got things straightened out."

"You take things too lightly Yumi-sama," the younger girl replied. "You are too trusting. One of these days you are going to get into something you can't get out of. Then where will you be."

"I'll try to be more careful in the future," the older girl responded. "OK, Kanako-chan."

"I would be very upset if something happened to my Yumi-sama. Try hard," Kanako pleaded.

"Hai, hai, " the brunette replied. "I have to finish up some homework now. Goodbye Kanako-chan."

"Goodbye, Yumi-sama. Have a good night," the younger girl said before hanging up the phone.

XxX

Monday after school, Yumi caught up with Kanako as the younger girl was leaving the building. "Good afternoon, Kanako-chan. Are you coming to help us out at the Rose Mansion today," the older girl asked.

Kanako looked crestfallen, having to refuse her most important person. "I wish I could, Yumi-sama," she replied. "I have to some things I have to do at home. I will see you tomorrow though."

Yumi smiled with understanding. "It's alright Kanako-chan. You must always take care of family matters first."

"You will be careful on your way home. Right Yumi-sama."

"Yes mother," Yumi teased, rolling her eyes. "I won't take candy from strangers, and I won't hitch a ride with a dirty old man."

"It's no laughing matter, Yumi-sama, " the taller girl chided. "I worry about you. Don't you realize that?"

"Gomen, Kanako-chan," Yumi apologized. "I wasn't trying to belittle your concerns. I was just trying to be funny. I know how you feel. I'll be careful."

'If only you really knew how I feel, Yumi-sama,' Kanako thought as a sad smile came over her face. "I really have to go, Yumi-sama. I'll see you tomorrow." The tall girl started heading down the path leading to the main gates.

"Count on it, Kanako-chan, " Yumi called out behind the retreating figure.

XxX

The next morning when Yumi finished praying at the statue of Maria-sama, the brunette saw Kanako coming up the ginkgo pathway from the main gates. She examined the younger girl standing in the midst of prayer. Kanako looked tired and pale. After the tall first year girl finished praying, Yumi addressed the black haired girl, "Are you alright, Kanako-chan? You look pale."

Yumi then pulled the taller girl's head down to meet her own forehead, checking if Kanako had a fever, when the younger girl pulled away quickly, her cheeks turning bright red. She put a hand up, keeping the older girl at a distance. "I'm fine, Yumi-sama. I am just a little tired," Kanako explained. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Yumi looked down at the arm touching her shoulder. There, where the sleeve crept up the forearm, she saw a dark purple bruise. As the older girl looked up to meet Kanako's eyes, she also noticed a couple of scratches along the girl's jawline. "You're hurt," Yumi said, her voice full of concern. "What happened?" Did you get attacked?"

"I tell you. I am fine, Yumi-sama," the younger girl said with a tinge of exasperation in her voice. "I just tripped and fell on the stairs last night."

Yumi narrowed her eyes, signifying her disbelief, but didn't force the issue. She felt that if Kanako didn't want to talk about it, no amount of arguing would force the taller girl to tell her what happened. "If you're certain," the brunette responded. "But, if there is anything going on, and you want to talk about it, I will be happy to listen."

"There is nothing going on, Yumi-sama," Kanako replied. "You don't have to worry on my account. I really have to get to class. I'll see you this afternoon at the Rose Mansion." The tall girl turned and walked away, leaving Yumi standing there by the statue.

The older girl watched as her friend walked to class. _'There is something going on with her,'_ Yumi worried to herself. _'I hope she will be alright.'_

XxX

After school, Yumi and Kanako were walking together to the Rose Mansion in order to get some cleaning done. As they walked up the path to the front entrance, Yumi told the other girl, "You really don't have to come help, Kanako-chan. I know you are tired. I won't be upset if want to go home and take care of yourself. You must think of yourself first."

"I am perfectly fine, Yumi-sama," the younger girl protested. "I want to clean with you. I enjoy any time we get to spend together."

The older girl turned her brown, doe eyes toward the taller girl, causing Kanako's cheeks to redden slightly. "Thank you, Kanako-chan," Yumi stated gratefully. "If I have never said it before, I really appreciated all your help."

Kanako smiled at her sempai. "It's nothing, Yumi-sama. I am just happy that I can be of some use to you."

Yumi opened the front door, and as soon as she stepped over the threshold, she felt two arms grabbing at her. She squealed as she was caught in a tight bear hug. "That's the moise I have been longing to hear, Yumi-chan," a voice behind her said.

"Yumi shook herself from side to side, trying to free herself from the tight embrace. "Let me go, Sei-sama," she protested.

"You have to give your kouhai over there some _**service**_ as thanks for her help," the college girl instructed Yumi, while trying to pull up the younger girl's shirt halfheartedly.

The lithe brunette finally was able to turn around and push against her attacker, managing to free herself with great effort. "I am not that type of girl, Sei-sama."

"Are you going to offer her your rosary instead, then?" The older girl insinuated.

Yumi was thinking about how to answer the older woman, but before she could come to a decision, Kanako spoke first. "I don't need anything from Yumi-sama as a reward No _**service**_ ," the young girl said, spitting out the word 'service,' viciously. "And even if she offered to make me her soeur, I wouldn't accept it anyway. She can get a much better soeur than I."

"Is that so," Sei responded. "In that case I will take my leave. Take care of yourself, Yumi-chan." The oldest of the three girls paused as she passed Kanako, giving the youngest girl a saucy wink.

Once the two girls arrived upstairs, and started cleaning, Kanako turned to her sempai and said, "Yumi-sama, You shouldn't let her treat you that way."

"Sei is relatively harmless," Yumi explained to her younger kouhai. "She doesn't mean anything by what she does."

"Mark my words, Yumi-sama," the younger girl emphatically stated. "One of these days she really will take advantage of your virtue."

The two girls continued chatting while they cleaned the meeting room. They finished just before everyone showed up for the regular student council meeting. Kanako said her goodbyes to Yumi, while the older girl stayed for the meeting.

XxX

Throughout the meeting Yumi's thoughts were centered on the Kanako situation. Firstly there were the injuries that the younger girl had sustained. Could Kanako be being abused at home. It hadn't occurred to the brunette that she really did not knoe all that much about her younger friend or the girl's home life.

The second thing on her mind, and the one that currently occupied most of the real estate in Yumi's head, was Kanako's reaction to the though of being her petit soeur. Much to her own chagrin, it had never occurred to the brunette that the younger girl could even fulfill that position to her. But then the girl's own words earlier effectively took Kanako out of the running.

 _'Is that how she really feels,'_ Yumi thought sadly. _'That she is not good enough for me.'_ The brunette kept in a weary sigh as her thoughts ran on. _'Since I've known her, Kanako has been very reliable, supportive, and protective of me. Isn't that what a petit soeur does for her onee-sama. If that is the case, then she is more than worthy.'_

Deep down, Yumi knew that Kanako was not destined to be her petit soeur. There was a feeling she had inside that Yumi couldn't quite put her finger on. Sometimes she felt really uncomfortable around the younger girl. Kanako's almost goddess-like worship set her back teeth on edge; also there was something else niggling at the back of her mind about the girl that cause the brunette to take pause. She could almost name it...

"Yumi," she heard her onee-sama, Sachiko, calling.

The brunette blushed as her mind came back to the present. "Gomen, Onee-sama," she apologized. "I had some things on my mind and I wasn't paying attention."

Sachiko smiled indulgently down at her petit soeur. "The meeting has been over for a few minutes already," the older girl said, causing Yumi to blush brighter. "Get your things. I'll walk you to the gates."

Yumi stood up and grabbed her satchel from next to her chair. She looked around to see if she was forgetting anything. Seeing nothing, she turned and gave a slight nod to her onee-sama, who was waiting patiently by the open door.

The two girls left the Rose Mansion. After Sachiko closed the door, the pair of girls started walking toward the school entrance. "It is very inappropriate to get lost in thought during a meeting. A true lady wouldn't forget herself like that," Sachiko chided her young companion. "What was so important that you spent most of the meeting in thought."

"I was just considering what qualities I should look for in a petit soeur," Yumi replied.

"Is there someone specific you have in mind," Sachiko asked, smiling gently at the young brunette.

Yumi shook her head vigorously. "No one in particular, Onee-sama. It was just general thoughts."

"Well don't think too hard on it." Sachiko told the younger girl. "I did the same thing last year when Youko was pressuring me about choosing a soeur. All those thoughts flew right out of my head once I tripped and fell on top of a certain brown haired first year."

"Well then, how did you know that I was going to be your soeur after only meeting me just once?"

"I don't know how to explain it properly, but I'll try." Sachiko started to answer. " I just felt it, deep down in my heart. My very soul was singing, pleading with me to make you my petit soeur. It had to be you, and only you would do."

By this time, they were at the gates. Yumi thanked her mentor and said goodbye to the older girl before her onee-sama walked to a black limousine waiting just outside the gates.

Yumi waited and watched as the car drove off down the street. She then turned around and started walking to the bus stop which would take her home. She contemplated getting a cake set at the tea shop before going home. As she was about to walk into the shop she saw Kanako talking to the older college girl, Sei through the shop windows. She turned around and went straight to the bus stop, rather than going into the tea shop and possibly interrupting the two girls getting to know each other. Yumi smiled and took one last look in the direction of the tea shop before boarding the bus that would take her home.

XxX

On Wednesday morning, Yumi waited by the gates, looking for Kanako among the throng of arriving students. She soon spied her quarry. The younger girl looked more tired and haggard than on the previous morning. Kanako's uniform was also rumpled, looking like she had fallen asleep in it. The pleats of the skirt seemed almost non-existent. Yumi joined the mob of students and inched her way towards Kanako's side. "Good Morning, Kanako-chan," the older girl sing-songed next to the younger girl's ear.

"EEK," Kanako screamed as she jumped, startled by the cheery greeting, which shook her out of her dazed fugue. "Gosh, Yumi-sama. You scared me. I think you are learning too many of Sei-sama's bad ways," the younger girl said with disapproval. "It is very poor manners to surprise and embarrass someone who isn't fully paying attention.

"Gomen, Kanako-chan," Yumi giggled, not taking Kanako's chastisement seriously. " I was just trying to liven up you mood. You are so tired, and you look half dead, almost like a zombie. Did you have trouble sleeping again."

Kanako blushed from embarrassment over the chiding she was getting over her disheveled appearance. "I slept fine, Yumi-sama," she informed her sempai. "In fact, I didn't even have time to changed out of my uniform before I fell fast asleep."

"Well, that explains why your uniform looks so wrinkled and messy," Yumi stated as she tried to arrange the younger girls uniform so that it hung a little straighter and didn't look so rumpled. "You really should take more pride in your appearance, Kanako-chan. After all, Maria-sama is always watching."

Kanako just nodded contritely under her sempai's chastisement. They stood and prayed silently in front of the statue of Maria-sama. When they were done, they parted ways. Kanako heading on to class, and Yumi heading to the Rose Mansion, in order to meet up with her onee-sama, Sachiko. She vowed to talk to Noriko during lunch to see if the younger girl knew what could be wrong with Kanako.

XxX

At lunch time, Yumi started walking to the Rose Mansion, where Noriko and Touko usually took lunch. She actually ran into the two first years before she arrived, They were eating lunch behind the school, under the big Sakura tree, where Noriko first met her onee-sama, Shimako.

Yumi went over to the two and asked, "What made you two decide to eat out here?"

"It was such a nice day out. It seemed a shame not to enjoy it," Noriko explained with a smile. "Would you like to join us?"

Yumi nodded in agreement, and sat down on the grass, across from the two girls. She started to unpack the bento her mother made for her.

"So, why are you here, Yumi-sama," Touko sniped. "Usually you either eat in class or in the greenhouse with Sachiko-onee-sama."

Yumi bristled with anger at the twin-tailed girl being so familiar about her grand soeur. Granted, Touko and Sachiko were cousins, but that didn't give the younger girl any right to make it sound as if Touko cherished her cousin more than Yumi did.

"I just wanted to talk to Noriko-chan about something," Yumi said. "In fact, maybe you can be of some use also. Both of you are classmates with Hosokawa Kanako, right?"

"Yes, she is in our class," Noriko replied cautiously. "What would you like to know?"

"Well," the brunette began. "Over the last couple of days, she has been coming in looking tired and disheveled. And, yesterday she had some bruises and scratches, which I find hard to believe she received from falling down the stairs, as she claimed. Do you know anything about her home life?"

Noriko sat and thought for a moment before responding. "Come to think of it she has never mentioned her family at all. Nor has she said anything to do with her home life. She seems to be a very private person, though."

"And she hasn't mentioned any other problems to you?"

Noriko looked at Yumi, and shook her head. Finally Touko made her voice heard. "Why are we talking about Hosokawa-san," the drill haired girl spat. "She is nothing but an uptight fan girl. It wouldn't surprise me if she gave those bruises to herself on purpose, in order to get you to feel sorry for her. She's acting, Yumi-sama. She's playing on you good nature so that you would notice her. You don't need to pay any attention to her. She..."

Touko tirade was cut off when Noriko leaned over and gave the twin-tailed girl a hard slap across the face. "Stop it, Touko," she ordered. "I have had enough of you bad mouthing somebody you don't know anything about. You say she is playing a part. She could also be in serious trouble. Why don't you try and correct you own faults, before you comment about anyone else!"

Touko looked over at her classmate with a shocked expression. Her face red with embarrassment, having been called out in such a manner. "I don't have to put up with this criticism," she stated angrily. The younger, twin-tailed girl stood up and stormed off in a huff, consciously knocking into Kanako who was just approaching them.

When the tall girl came over she said, "I overheard a lot of what Matsudaira-san was saying, and I am sorry if I am the cause of any problems between you."

Noriko looked at her other classmate. "Don't blame yourself, Kanako-san. Touko-san has her own problems. None of this is your fault." The short haired girl paused. "What can we do for you?"

The taller girl looked down at her feet. "I just wanted to have a private word with Yumi-sama. If I may."

Yumi stood up and walked over to Kanako. "Sure," she responded. "Let's walk a bit, and we can chat."

"I won't take a lot of your time, Yumi-sama," the younger girl said as she waled away with the brunette. "I just wanted to ask you if we can have a sleepover at my house, Friday night."

Yumi smiled at her taller friend. "I would love to," the brunette replied. "I'll have to ask my parents, but I don't foresee any problems. I'll be looking forward to it."

"That's great, Yumi-sama." Kanako beamed. "We can go walk over to my house after school, so bring your things with you."

"OK," Yumi responded. "And I will let you know tomorrow if my parents agree."

"I can't wait," Kanako said happily as she walked away.

Yumi went back to Noriko so she could finish her lunch.

XxX

Yumi was standing by the gates in what was starting to become a new pastime, waiting for Kanako to arrive. Yumi didn't know what it was, but she was drawn to the taller, black haired first year. Even though the adoration became too much sometimes, Yumi felt that Kanako was just another awkward girl, who was only trying to fit in the best she could. It reminded her of another awkward girl she knew last year. One that looked back at her from the other side of the mirror. She wanted the younger girl to accept herself and realize that it is alright to be yourself. Something that Sachiko and the rest of the Student Council helped her realize last year.

Yumi was interrupted from her 'Kanako Stakeout,' when Noriko came up to her and asked, "You haven't seen Touko today. Have you, Yumi-sama? She never returned to class yesterday. I feel guilty for being so rough with her. I probably could have handled the situation better. I just want to apologize to her. I couldn't even get in touch with her over the phone."

"No, I haven't seen Touko-chan this morning," the brunette replied. "She may have passed by me though. I wasn't specifically looking for her, so I might not have noticed. If I see her, I will tell her you are looking for her."

Noriko let out a loud sigh. "Thank you, Yumi-sama. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Noriko-chan," the older girl responded. "On another subject, did you find anything out about Kanako's family situation."

"I didn't get a chance to," Noriko told the brown haired girl. "Kanako came back to class late, so I didn't have time to talk to her."

"That's OK, Noriko-chan. I'll try and find out more when I go over to her house Friday," Yumi stated. The brunette then saw Kanako entering through the gates. "I'll talk to you more later, Noriko-chan. I have to catch up with Kanako." Yumi left her post and headed toward her new friend to tell her that she received her parent's consent to sleep over tomorrow.

XxX

Yumi collected her bento and was leaving her classroom in order to meet Kanako for lunch when she saw her onee-sama waiting by the door. She smiled as she approached her tall and elegant grand soeur. Sachiko very rarely came to her class to visit. "Onee-sama, I am surprised to see you here," Yumi said when she stood in front of the older girl.

"I came to ask you to join me for lunch," Sachiko said to her petit soeur.

Yumi frowned as the two girls started walking. "I would love to have lunch with you, Onee-sama, but I have already made plans to have lunch with Kanako-chan," the brunette responded. "You are more than welcome to join us. I am sure Kanako would love to get to know you."

"It is about Hosokawa-san that I wanted to speak to you, Yumi," the older girl explained. "What is that girl to you ?"

"Well, Onee-sama," Yumi replied. "Kanako-chan and I are starting to become close friends."

"Are you planning on giving her your rosary, and making her your petit soeur." Sachiko asked.

"I wasn't thinking that," Yumi responded. "The feelings you described are not there. Anyway, she already told me that she wouldn't accept my rosary, even if I offered it to her."

The two girls were outside the building when Sachiko grabbed Yumi's wrist and walked briskly to the greenhouse. Once they were inside, Sachiko spoke sternly to the brunette. "Oh, you irresponsible fool." Yumi looked confused at that statement, but Sachiko's bearing made her look down at her feet. "Do you realize what you are doing here? Don't you see how much she admires you. And what are you doing? You are playing games with her."

"That isn't the case at all, Onee-sama," Yumi said in her defense. "I really do intend to be her friend. I am not playing with her."

"How dense can you be, Yumi," the older girl asked rhetorically. "I've seen how she looks at you. I know how she feels. I can see it in her eyes. She adores you."

"But, Onee-sama..." Yumi tried to interrupt but her grand soeur just continued on, not letting the brunette get a word in edgewise.

"Have you noticed that she's been looking put upon lately? Her rumpled clothes. Her tired eyes. It wouldn't surprise me if some of your other fan girls are jealous, and making it hard for her. Do you remember what happened to you last year, even though I tried to protect you?"

Yumi gasped as she realized what might be happening to Kanako. Why the girl had bruised and messy clothes. "I am an idiot," she said aloud.

Sachiko sighed. "Now you are understanding where this situation might go, if left unattended. Wouldn't it be better for that girl if you separate yourself from her, rather than have her hurt because you won't be able to protect her like an Onee-sama can."

Yumi felt the tears start behind her eyes. Sachiko's cold words cut deep, and made her feel worthless. The brunette couldn't listen to it anymore. She turned and fled out the greenhouse door almost knocking Kanako off her feet. Yumi ran to the area behind the gymnasium. No one ever hung out there and Yumi needed time alone to collect herself. She let the tears run freely as she thought about Kanako.

She never wanted to hurt the younger girl. Quite the opposite. Yumi wanted Kanako's friendship. She cursed the stupid fan girls, as well as her title, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, that held her hostage, not allowing her to make decisions for herself. She really hoped that no harm had come to Kanako because of her. If the younger girl was attacked and harmed, Yumi would never be able to let it go and forgive herself.

Suddenly, she felt arms snake around her in a comforting embrace, and a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Shhh, Yumi-sama. It's alright. Everything will be fine. I will look after you." Yumi let the repeated soft words talk to her heart and start calming her.

"K-Kanako-chan," Yumi said through her sniffles, as the gentle hug soothed her body. Kanako offered a handkerchief to the older girl and resumed her comfort.

"I'm right here, Yumi-sama," the younger girl told the brunette gently. "Everything will be fine. You'll see. I am sure that Sachiko-sama didn't mean to sound so cold."

"I'm sorry if you are being bullied by my fan girls for being with me," Yumi apologized. "If they have been, just let me know and I'll do something about them."

"It's alright, Yumi-sama," Kanako stated. "I can take care of myself. I won't let them hurt you or me."

"Are you sure," the brunette asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry yourself, Yumi-sama."

As Yumi was calming down, she felt the love, comfort, and protectiveness the younger girl transmitted through the embrace. Kanako made her feel calm and safe. _'Maybe I will offer my rosary and ask her to be my soeur.'_ Yumi smiled as she snuggled into Kanako's arms. "Thank you, Kanako-chan."

"Don't worry any more, Yumi-sama. I'll take care of everything. Nothing will hurt you while I am around."

Author's notes:

While I said before that I wouldn't post anything that wasn't complete, I find that I must take back those words. However I am working on the next and final chapter as we speak, and I hope to have the conclusion up by Halloween. Thank you for reading. As always feel free to review or send me a PM. Love you guys.

Witch...


	3. End Game

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of graphic violence**

 **and character death. Consider yourself warned.**

 **The rating of this story has also been changed to 'M'**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **End Game**

When Yumi woke up Friday morning, she felt renewed and energized. Yesterday's bonding with Kanako seemed to have a positive effect on the brunette, and she was ready to take on the world. She went to school and dropped off her overnight bag at the Rose Mansion, to be collected after school before she went to the sleepover with her young friend.

After thinking over the events of the past week, Yumi was more than ready to take the plunge and make Kanako her petit soeur. If the first year balked at the first offer, the brunette was willing to keep on trying, battering the younger girl's defenses, day after day, until Kanako was finally willing to submit. But right now, Yumi had other matters to attend to.

She was on a mission. The brunette was looking for her onee-sama. She wanted to have words with the older girl. She wanted to face Sachiko and tell her onee-sama that she did not appreciate the way that she was treated and dressed down by the older girl, as well as thanking her onee-sama for giving her the kick in the butt so she could finally see what was right in front of her all the time.

There was only one problem with Yumi's plan. The brunette could not find Sachiko at all. She waited a while at the Rose Mansion. She checked the older girl's classroom. She even asked Rei and any other student council member she ran across. It seemed that Sachiko decided not to come to school today. Yumi was a bit disappointed, but she didn't let it affect her good mood. After all, she was going to be spending the night at Kanako's.

XxX

The day seemed to crawl by. Yumi's anticipation was causing the minutes to feel like seconds. All she wanted was the day to be over so she could spend the night with her future petit soeur. Finally the last class was over, and she headed to the Rose Mansion to retrieve her overnight bag, before meeting Kanako at the front gates.

The two girls walked and chatted on the way to Kanako's house. Yumi was bursting to let the cat out of the bag and ask Kanako to accept her rosary right there, but she had wanted to wait for later on so they could be alone and share the moment together privately. They finally arrived at the younger girl's house. The two girls entered the house, and took their shoes off at the door.

"Let me show you to my room, Yumi-sama," Kanako said. "Then you can get yourself settled while I make us some tea." The younger girl took Yumi's bag and went up the stairway directly in front of them.

Yumi looked around the house as she was being led upstairs, To her left on the first floor was an open room which combined the kitchen, dining room and family room. At the top of the stairs there was a hallway off to the left that went all the way the length of the house. Kanako led Yumi through the first of three doors on the left, and set the brunette's overnight bag down on her bed. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, Yumi-sama," the younger girl told her sempai. "If you need the bathroom it is behind the next door down. Why don't you get settled and I'll be up in a few minutes with the tea."

"Do you need any help?" Yumi asked.

"No, just relax, Yumi-sama. I'll take care of everything," the younger girl replied.

"Are you parents home," the brunette inquired. "I should really go greet them properly."

"My parents are separated, and my mother will be working late tonight. You can greet her tomorrow."

"Oh," Yumi exclaimed. "I just remembered. My mother sent over some pastries for you and your mother." the brunette reached inside her bag and handed a box over to her kouhai.

"Great," Kanako responded. "They will go great with the tea. Your mother is very kind." She took the box and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Yumi looked around the room. On the far wall was a single bed, with white linens and a blue print cover. To her left was a five drawer dresser against the wall, and beyond that was a closet. There was a desk in the corner to her right. The brunette reached into her bag and took out the casual jeans and shirt she brought with her and placed them on the bed.

Kanako walked into the room shortly after, carrying a teapot, two tea cups, and a small plate with the pastries arranged on it. She set the tray down on the floor, knelt down beside it, and started pouring the tea into the cups. "Come sit down and have some tea with me, Yumi-sama." Yumi came over and knelt on the floor across from Kanako.

The brunette picked up the tea cup nearest her and took a sip. "This tea is wonderful, Kanako-chan.

Kanako blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Yumi-sama. I was worried you wouldn't like it.

"Mmmmm," Yumi intoned after taking another sip. "It is very tasty, and I really like the sweet after taste it has." The brunette picked up a pastry off the plate and placed it on the edge of her saucer.

The two girls chatted as they finished the tea. Suddenly Kanako stood up. "I just remembered. I have some chores I have to finish up. It will only take a few minutes. Why don't you change while I am gone."

The brunette offered to help again and was rebuffed. She changed her clothes, and went to the closet to find a hangar for her uniform. Yumi was shocked when she opened the closed door. Right in front of her, on the opposite wall, was a poster sized face shot of herself surrounded by an elegant frame. The brunette's jaw dropped even lower when she turned and saw dozens of pictures taped to the inside of the door. Each picture was of her going about her daily life. Some pictures were taken at school, while others were taken of her out shopping alone or with friends. Feeling a little creeped out, she started backing out of the closet. That was when her eyes fell on the shelf below the big picture.

On the shelf there were various items. Of those, she immediately recognized the teddy bear charm she wore on her school satchel. Yoshino had given it to her. She remembered losing it about two weeks ago. There was also a pile of crumpled paper, and a used handkerchief. There were more bits and bobs on the shelf but as she went to look at them, Yumi's eyesight became blurred, and she started getting dizzy. She was feeling faint, so she tired making her way back to the bed. She collapsed on the floor before she made it.

XxX

Yumi tried to open her eyes. Her head was full of fog, and her vision was blurry. She seemed to be sitting down, but she couldn't move. Indistinct objects started coming into focus. She saw a rough sphere in the middle of her vision. It became clearer as she fixed her gaze on it. It looked like a face. The details became more crisp until the brunette was staring into the two dead eyes of a severed head that was placed in the middle of the table. She screamed and tried to move away from the horrible object, it's neck outlined with dried blood, bur she was tied to the chair.

Yumi felt gentle hands placed on her shoulders from behind her, and Kanako's soothing voice saying, "It's okay, Yumi-sama. Kanako is here. Everything is alright. You're safe."

"Please get me out of here, Kanako-chan," the brunette asked her friend, as she struggled against her bonds.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Yumi-sama."

The even tones of the younger girl's voice sent shivers up Yumi's spine. It was then that the brunette remembered what she saw in the closet before she passed out. Yumi started to feel creeped out again. "What's going on Kanako-chan? Why am I tied up?"

"Because if you were not tied to that chair, you would run away," Kanako answered. "And I don't want you leaving just yet. We have some guests to attend to, and I need you to bear witness. Look around you, Yumi-sama."

Yumi did as instructed. Now that here vision was clear, she saw that she was sitting inside the student council room at the Rose Mansion. Sei, Sachiko, and Touko were sitting at the table with her, either asleep or drugged. The were tied to their chairs, just as Yumi was. She shivered as she looked at the severed head in front of her. It was the head of the boy who was president of the Mystery Novel club at Handera.

Kanako started pacing around the table. "I see you recognized your 'boyfriend' from Handera," the younger girl stated. "He and the members of his club attacked you. Since he was the person in charge, he had to pay the price. He was my first. Monday afternoon, I sent a note to him that you were waiting for him at a certain park. The fool thought you were going to confess your love to him. He was quite surprised when he found out it was I who met him, and he got a bit rough with me. I finally subdued him, but not without getting hurt myself. I am sorry that the slice on his neck is ragged. I only had a kitchen knife to work with. The rest will be neater since I have a new tool." With those words, she drew a katana and brandished it proudly.

"But why did you kill him," Yumi asked. "I was fine. They let me go. Why Kanako-chan."

Kanako slammed the katana down hard on the table, making a loud banging noise. "Because they dared to lay their filthy paws on you, and if I didn't take care of him, you would have remained tainted by their touch." The younger girls walked over to Yumi, and cupped the brunette's cheek with her free hand. The older girl flinched at the touch. "I love you, Yumi-sama, and you must keep yourself pure for me."

"And what are the others doing here?"

"Don't worry, Yumi-sama," Kanako told her sempai. "You will hear a list of the offenses before I take care of them. But before we do, lets have some cake." The younger girl left the room for a minute and returned with a heart shaped cake. She set it down in front of the older girl.

The cake was heart shaped. The confection was covered in white frosting, and there were strawberries along the the edge of the heart. Kanako brought a fork and broke a piece off. She brought the fork with the cake in front of Yumi's mouth. "It's chocolate," the younger girl stated. "Open wide." When her sempai didn't, Kanako started begging. "Come on, Yumi-sama. You love chocolate and strawberries. Just have a little taste. I worked really hard making this for you. Please?"

Yumi opened her mouth and let the younger girl feed her. The cake was very dry and had no taste, but Yumi choked it down anyway. There was no way of telling how Kanako would react if she showed disapproval of the treat. The brunette had never been so scared in her life. She just had to try and get through this. Eventually someone would come, she hoped. She closed her eyes and prayed this night would end.

"How was the cake, Yumi-sama? Was it good?" Kanako smiled at the brunette's nervous nod of her head. "We'll save the rest for later. We have other business ahead of us." The younger girl glanced around the table at the other captive members of the party.

"What are you going to do with them, Kanako-chan," Yumi asked.

"They will be punished for their sins against you," the younger girl vowed. "When I first saw you, I told myself I would never let any harm befall you. I will be your avenger, and bring justice down on those who want to steal your virtue." Kanako drew her sword again. "I will be the judge, jury, and executioner of anyone who is against you."

"The first of the judgments will be against Satou Sei." Kanako announced. "She is charged with unwanted advances, and groping your person. She has alleged that she stole your first kiss. She is a pedophile. Some tea and a little flirting with a naive girl, and she was ready to take me to a love hotel. I convinced her to take me home instead. She has been found guilty!" Kanako brought her sword up and swung it at Sei's neck. Yumi screamed. The sharp blade parted the sandy haired head from it's neck with one stroke. The blood spurted out and spattered the two girls.

Yumi was still screaming as the blood coming out of Sei's neck had slowed to a trickle. Kanako walked over to Touko next, ignoring her sempai's screams. The younger girl was consumed by her blood lust.

"The next to be judged is Matsudaira Touko," the girl holding the sword told the older girl. "She is charged with disrespect and manipulation of the noble and pure Yumi-sama. She has also been found guilty." The light glinted off the katana's blade as Kanako sung a second time. Beheading the twin-tailed girl. Yumi let out another air curdling scream.

Wasting no time Kanako moved to the third seated girl. "And lastly, the third to be judged, Ogasawara Sachiko."

"No," Yumi pleaded, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Not my Onee-sama. Please don't hurt my onee-sama. I'll do whatever you want, Kanako-chan, just don't kill my Sachiko."

"Your statement now, alone is enough to convict her. You have named the last charge. She manipulated and brainwashed you to be nothing more than her possession, like a necklace, or a ring. Do you think she actually sees you as a person? The rich heiress, the Ice Queen, Sachiko-sama only cares about money and power. She has no heart."

"You are wrong, Kanako-chan," Yumi argued, defending her onee-sama. "All everybody sees is that mask. I know the real Sachiko-sama. She cares about people, sometimes too much. That is why I love her."

"And that is exactly why she should die," Kanako rebutted. "Don't you see, Yumi-sama, that your goodness, your honesty, and your purity are much more than hers. Yet, you hold yourself subservient to her, and cling to her like a puppy to her master. You need to hold yourself separate, apart from those who will try and pull you down. The judgment is final. Ogasawara Sachiko will die." The younger girl raised her sword a third time and struck.

Yumi couldn't scream any more. She couldn't believe all that had happened this night. _'This has to be a dream,'_ she thought and started telling herself repeatedly. "This isn't real. This is only a dream... This isn't real. This is only a dream..."

After Sachiko's head stopped rolling around on the floor, Kanako turned to Yumi, sword in hand, and started moving toward the older girl. Before she finished her first step, the meeting room door burst open, and two figures rushed through.

"Yoshino, go get Yumi. I'll try and hold her off," said the taller figure, a boyish looking girl carrying a shinai. The smaller girl ran immediately to untie the brunette.

"Good thing I was out walking, and saw somebody drag you in here," Yoshino told her classmate, as her fingers worked at the knots in the rope that kept Yumi bound. " I ran straight home and brought Rei back here." Finally the brunette was free. Yoshino dragged her friend up by her arm, and the two girls headed for the door, keeping an eye on the battle between the two remaining girls.

One would think that in a conflict between a kendo shinai, and a katana, there would be no contest. The katana would win. But skill and training matter more in battle. Rei was very skilled. She was weaving in and out, back and forth, avoiding the swings from the katana, which was being wielded by a rank amateur. When she could, the boyish girl aimed for Kanako's soft spots and hit them hard with her shinai, causing Kanako to wince in pain. The two fleeing girls must have stopped to watch the contest, because Rei stopped what she was doing and yelled at the two girls, "Go on. Get out of here." And that was her undoing. Kanako used the distraction to stab her blade through the older girls back and out through her front.

"Rei!" Yoshino screamed as she started to rush to her cousin's aid, leaving Yumi to stand there by the door and watch, still in shock. Kanako withdrew her katana from the lifeless girl and faced an oncoming Yoshino. The younger girl made quick work of the older girl and soon Yoshino's head joined the rest of them scattered on the floor.

Yumi was overwhelmed by the events of the last hour. Most everyone she knew and called 'friend' were dead. Their lives were taken by a mild seeming girl, whom she thought was a friend also. The brunette had trouble processing everything that had happened. Alternating feelings of despair, disbelief, and guild assaulted her mind, and became too much for her good natured personality to handle. Her mind short circuited. She let out a feeble squeak, and collapsed on the floor.


	4. Epilogue

(This fiction is based on the characters and settings created by Oyuki Konno)

 **Epilogue:**

 **Fugue in the country**

Kanako sat down on the chair next to the bed Yumi occupied. For the last few months, Yumi had not made a sound, or even a movement of her own volition. The brunette was neither asleep, nor was she awake. She was in that in between state that psychologists would call catatonia. All during this time, Kanako was happily taking care of Yumi's every need, from feeding her to changing her diapers. As the younger girl brought a spoonful of porridge to the older girl's mouth, she said, "That's it, Yumi-sama. Open your mouth." The girl in the bed followed orders and opened her mouth. Kanako placed the end of the spoon into the mouth and instructed Yumi to close it, which she did. Kanako removed the spoon. "Now chew and swallow." The younger girl spent the next fifteen minutes feeding Yumi the bowl of porridge. When the bowl was finished, she praised the brunette. "Very good, Yumi-sama."

The black haired girl put the empty bowl on the floor in front of her, and started the daily ritual of telling Yumi what has been happening. "You're safe here, Yumi-sama," Kanako stated. "We are living on my father's farm. You don't have to worry about him or his wife. I took care of them soon after we arrived here. He wanted to take take you to a hospital, where anyone could do whatever they wanted to you in your condition. He thought that I couldn't take care of you myself. Well, we proved him wrong. We are doing just fine here. Aren't we, my Yumi-sama?"

"Work has been a bit stressful. It's hard delivering that food all over town. And people are cheap too. I barely have gotten any tips all week. I also worry that you are doing alright while I am gone. I am so sorry about the chain I put around your ankle, but we can't have you wandering off. It is very dangerous out there. As long as you stay with me you will be safe. You even have a lovely view of the sunset, and me to take care of all your needs. What more could anyone ask for. In this house you can stay pure and virtuous forever."


End file.
